Tantei at Hogwarts
by sherylo17
Summary: Shinichi was minding his business and reading one of his favourite books on the balcony of a hotel in London because his parents kidnap... no took him with them on his summer vacation and an owl shows up out of no where with a letter. Who would have thought that this was the beginning of the strangest things he had seen in his 11 years?
1. Chapter 1: Letter

Hi guys, I hope you like this story. It has been hunting me for many days and I finally gave in. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: "It was not me it was them, the plot bunnies, they tortured me until I wrote it. Believe me! I don't own Harry Potter nor Detective Conan. They framed me! I never claimed them."

Beta-ed by Lady Raina Midnight, isn't she awesome?

* * *

Chapter 1: Letter

It was bright, sunny day… well it was in Japan anyways. If his parents had not decided to bring him along with them (kidnap him) out of nowhere, he could have spent the day in his peaceful, quiet house reading Sherlock Holmes novels, or even spent the day with Ran and her annoying friend Sonoko.

He was currently spending his summer vacation in London, because 'why not' according to his parents. Though he did not have any real statistics to base his thesis on, but his parents were, most likely, the most enthusiastic (insane) and carefree parents ever. He did not really want to prove his theory. He did not think he really needed to research it when he already knew it was true. If you are asking for proof, imagine going to sleep at night in your bed in your room and wake up the next day in an airplane going to God knows where. To him, sadly, it was not much of a shock; this had been a common occurrence since he was four.

If you are wondering who the lucky (unlucky) fellow is, then look no farther, he is Kudo Shinichi, eleven years old and son of the famous Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo. Yusaku Kudo was and is one of the most famous mystery novelists in Japan, but he was also known outside the country as well. He has also solved many cases and was Shinichi's only living rival, always ahead of Shinichi by one step. As for Yukiko Kudo, originally Yukiko Fujimine, she was a famous actress. She was well known all over the world, but after she married Yusaku Kudo, she left acting. However she still had good contacts in the acting world.

While Shinichi feels like his parents, or their fame, smothers him sometimes, he still loves them more than even Sherlock Holmes and Sherlock Holmes was what his life revolves around. He was even considering changing his name in the future to Conan. Sherlock was more tempting, but though he wanted to be as good a detective as Sherlock and his father, he wanted his name to be the one people called to solve cases for them. His father knew of his future dream job and made it a mission to test (torment) him as much as possible. He did have to say his father's tests went far and beyond to test Shinichi's limit. He gave Shinichi a freight quite a few times but in the long-term Shinichi began to focus more on solving the case than on his fear.

His mother on the other hand, for lack of better words, was too ecstatic for him. She liked going all around the world but not alone. No. She dragged him and his father along with her wherever she went. They could not help it! She was not a world-class actress for nothing. A few fake tears here, a pout there and she was dragging them to the airport with a big smile on her face. He was not even sure how she could be his mother. He did not doubt that his parents were his parents, but he was sure he got most of his traits from his father. None of the rest of the traits could be seen in his mother so he was unaware of their origin.

Anyways, he was pouting at his fate in the balcony in his room in the hotel they were staying, reading Sherlock Holmes to calm, and entertain himself. Out of nowhere an owl, of all things, landed on the book he was reading and, for some odd reason, had a letter attached to its leg.

Shinichi Kudo

The Royal Horseguards

Room 1214

On the balcony

Was written in english on the outside of the letter. He wondered if it was one of his father's challenges or his mother's pranks to cheer him up; he had a feeling it was neither. He considered, for a mere second, confronting his parents before he opened the letter or if he should even open it at all. He decided that it was probably meant for him, even if he did not know where it came from. He was curious, and he did not care if it killed the cat, because he was human, first of all, and he liked dogs better. He slowly reached out for the letter and softly pulled it off the owl's leg. After he took the letter, the owl flew back to wherever it came from.

He opened it and read:

Mr. Shinichi Kudo

On the balcony

The Royal Horseguards Hotel

2 Whitehall Court

Dear Mr. Kudo,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

He had to read through it a couple of times, not because he did not understand it, but because he simply did not believe it. Not. One. Tiny. Bit. He was considering his options: that a crazy person somehow mailed him this letter, he was finally going insane, or magic really did exist and he was being invited to a school that apparently taught it; none of them was appealing. Sadly he did not know what to do with it. Should he just ignore it or, better yet, burn it. Unfortunately he had a feeling it would not stop his parents from somehow finding out. He was considering the potential damages to himself if he didn't tell them and verses the problems that could arise if he did. In his humble opinion, neither option was in anyway favorable to him. His mom would scream his ears off, and his dad would have the calm calculating look on his face, unless they knew about this letter… If they did, then- there would be hell to pay.

So he thought the way to test his theory was by sliding the first part of the letter under the door of his parents' room and wait for their reaction. If they throw it away then they thought it was a joke, if not, then they knew but never told him or they were intrigued by it.

He slowly made his way to his parents' room, he was sure they were at this time, neatly folded the letter and slipped it under the door. He then made his way quickly to his room and shut the door. He did not want to seem frazzled when they came to talk to him, so he went back to the balcony and continued to read from where he left off; as if he had not just recieved a letter from a magical school. He actually wanted to ignore the whole issue and throw it in the trash. Magic did not exist and someone sending him a letter in an owl's beak was not going to convince him otherwise, even if he was not sure how the owl knew where he was, or how the letter was too overly specific on his location. He did not ignore the subtle clues but let them sit in the back of his mind as he awaited his parents. He knew that either way, if they were behind the prank or not, they would soon barge into his room.

…

Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo were preparing themselves to spend the day touring around London and dragging their son along with them, and out of the cocoon he had made for himself in his room. Shinichi's addiction to reading was just as bad as theirs to their own to the jobs. Yusaku, at least occasionally, took a break and Yukiko, retired from acting, has more free time to spare. In fact, he was currently hiding away from his editors in London. He knew they were currently trying to hun… find him in all his favorite places around the globe. He decided to do something more fun this time, and go to a hotel he had never visited before to wait for his editors. So far they had not found him. They had spent almost a three weeks in that hotel and it usually takes at least a month before they find him. So far there had been no news.

Yusaku and Yukiko both loved their son dearly and did not want to leave him alone in their house, even if he was independent and could take care of himself. They still worried about him but they did not want to disturb his studies, so they took his with them on his summer vacations. Not that he was behind his classmates, in fact he was the top of his class, even if he does not put a lot of effort into his studies. He was not a bookworm for nothing, and his brain was more advanced than most children; if not most adults. They feared their son was growing up too fast and they would not get the chance to play with, and spoil him. Plus, they were sure their son loved visiting London, after all, it was the home of Sherlock Holmes. So they took the risk of coming here, even if it was on top of the list of locations that Yusaku's editors' would check him for, because they wanted their son to enjoy his vacation. He sulked up in his room most of the time but when they mentioned Sherlock he was out of his room in second, his eyes lit up with joy and wonder.

Yukiko was the one who noticed the strange paper under their door, she picked it up and wondered who sent it. After she read through it, she was not sure if she should laugh, yell in joy, or cry. Her Shin-chan was growing up so fast and now he was invited to a Wizarding School, She could not decide if she should be happy or sad that her Shin-chan was going to a boarding school away from her. She knew about the Wizarding world from two sources, her husband is one and Toichi Kuroba, who taught her the art of disguise, is the other. Yusaku told her after they got married, but Toichi explained only after she had discovered it by accident; that was a story for another time. She ran to Yusaku and showed him the letter.

He calmly read through it but for a surprised look in his eyes before a smile appeared on his face.

"Do you think he knew, we knew?" Yukiko wondered with a smile.

"He probably does or is speculating and waiting for us to make the first move."

"Oohh Shin-chan is so adorable. He is probably trying to ignore the whole thing and is reading one of the books he bought." Yukiko pouted. Her son could not leave his books and spend time with them. She was reduced to being jealous of books!

Yusaku chuckled a bit at his wife's and son's antics, "He could have thrown it in away or ignored it, but he decided to give it to us because he figured we would know about it anyways. He never really did show any signs that he had any magic, but who knows, he might have shrugged it off without mentioning it to us. "

"Yeah, Shin-chan was always secretive, but it was fun trying to figure out what he was hiding. He is such a bad liar. It is curious that he still has not realized that he was the one who gave us the hints that he was hiding something, most of the time.. " Yukiko's favorite hobby was teasing her Shin-chan; he was so fun to tease. Plus, being serious all time was not good for him.

"Do you want to go talk to him now? Shin-chan is probably sulking in his room now, even if he is reading his annoying books."

"Yeah I think we should. The more time we take the more he will think we are plotting something."

They both headed to their son's room and knocked on his door. A few seconds later, a neutral faced Shinichi opened the door and let them in.

* * *

Now my beta checked for mistakes and corrected them.

And I left you with a cliffhanger, I always wanted to try them. I was too nice in my other story but oh well. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2: The talk

Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

My plot bunnies want to share something with you: "We love all of you and we will do our best to motivate this lazy writer-" "Oi!" "-to keep writing this story so do motivate us. Your reviews, favourites or follows are like carrots without them we stave, so save us!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan nor Harry Potter. But I heard that my plot bunnies are planning to steal them from their rightful owners arrest them!

Chapter beta-ed by Lady Rain Midnight.

* * *

Chapter 2: 'The talk' (Wizarding edition)

"…"

"I suppose you read the letter you slipped under our door. Yes magic does exist and I can prove it." Before Shinichi could deny that statement, Yusaku continued, "Before you protest, let me show you."

Yusaku got out his wand, and after a quiet Wingardium Leviosa, Shinichi's book was floating to him and landed softly on his lap.

Shinichi stared at the book then looked at his father and the stick he was holding, his father told him was a wand, with disbelief and tried to figure out how that trick could have pulled this off. His father had never given any indication that he either practiced mage or even liked the art. There must be some logical explanation to how the book he left on the balcony flew over to him from where it was lying immobile a few seconds ago. There were no strings in the air for such a trick to happen in front of his eyes. In the end, he decided to humor his parents and listen to what they had to say, then he will decide if he believed them or not.

"I did not tell you because you never shown any signs as a child that you had any magic and I did not want you to feel like you were lacking. Also, I had hoped you did not have it."

"… So you knew I could potentially have magic but never told me… Is it so rare to inherit it?"

"Actually, usually if a wizard or witch married a mundane, a person without magic like your okaasan, then there is a very high chance the child will have magic, but we did not see any signs when you were younger, nor did you tell us if something strange happened. I was just hoping you would be in the lucky 0.99%, who remained blissfully ignorant of the magical world."

"Why? Is it a curse or something?" While Shinichi did not want to show it, his father was starting to scare him a bit. Was the magic he and his father had dangerous or was it a power no human should have? He did not believe in curses but if magic existed, then why not curses as well. He knew that too much power could corrupt a person; his father solved many cases where people murdered others for money, power, hatred, jealousy, and etc. Shinichi sometimes went with his father or was with him when they stumbled on a case and even if he knew the reason for the crimes but he never understood what could drive a person to kill another for something so petty as money or power. Revenge was another motive that was also very common. He could not comprehend why they did not go to the police or why they risked wasting their lives for those reasons.

"No son. Without any interference, magic is fascinating on its own. But the magical world has different rules and the government is corrupted. In one case, they put an innocent man in jail without enough evidence, I knew him personally. During the time he was said to have committed the crime, he was with me. They ignored my testimony and put him in jail anyways." The look on Yusaku's face darkened as he remembered the events that lead to his friend being thrown in jail. He never forgave himself and no matter how hard he tried; they would not allow him to open the case again. Yukiko went to comfort her husband. He had told her about his adventures in the Wizarding world, the good and bad, and she knew her husband never forgave himself for letting an innocent man go to jail. Poor Sirius.

He was with them for a short while to visit them and see Shinichi after he was born. That was after Pettigrew was appointed the Secret Keeper for the Potters. During his visit he received the news of the attack on Lily, James, and Harry. He was enraged and worried about his godson and the Potters. Sirius and Yusaku apparated to the Potters as fast as possible but were too late, and when the Order of the Phoenix gathered, Pettigrew blamed Sirius and ran way. As Sirius chased him, Pettigrew cut his finger and turned into a rat and disappeared. It was discovered later that Pettigrew also murdered 12 mundanes and blamed them on Sirius. Yusaku tried to explain to them that Sirius was with him during the time of the attack, and that he witnessed the fight between Sirius and Pettigrew, but they ignored him and put Sirius in jail anyways.

After that, Yusaku tried to do right by the Potters and Sirius and adopt young Harry into his home, but Dumbledore told him that Harry should live with Lily's only living family. Lily had told him once that her sister hated magic, so, he tried to convince Albus that leaving Harry with Lily's sister would lead to a disaster. He would likely suffer if he lived with them. After a few minutes of a one-sided argument, Dumbledore told him that Harry had already been given to them.

It takes a lot for someone as collected as Yusaku to get angry, but that was the one time he basically exploded and yelled at the old man. Did he think Yusaku would be one of the fools that would spoil Harry and treat him like he was God sent, no, he would have raised him like his son; without any unnecessary obsessive savior nonsense treatment that, almost all, the Wizarding World exhibited, after the news of Voldemort's death. Plus, it was not Albus's right to make that choice to begin with. After the Potters died, Sirius was the one responsible for Harry, and he told Yusaku if things went south with his case to take care of Harry for him.

Shinichi was horrified, what kind of government did that? Sure, he was not so naive as to think that bribery and power could not overthrow some, if not all the rules, anywhere in the world. But to blatantly put an innocent man in jail, when there was a witness no less,… unless there was superior influence on the case from outside.

"Otou-san did you check if someone influenced the result in their favor in this case? "

"Well the people with such authority to influence the case would be the prime minister, Albus Dumbledore, or the old wizard families. I know what you are thinking son, the problem is they needed someone to blame and there was no one but Sirius or… me. The harder I tried to get the case opened again, the more they threatened me. They told me that if Sirius somehow miraculously got out, they would take me in his place."

The look of horror did not leave Shinichi's face; in fact he was down right terrified.

"… I see."

"But Shinichi, the Wizarding world has more to it than corruption. There is beauty to it as well. Nothing in life is bad without having some good to it." Yusaku smiled at his son.

"Listen to your father Shin-chan, he told me how awesome it was when he went to that school and he could fly on a broom! Awesome, right?" Yukiko also smiled at Shinichi. She knew he was shaken from his father's revelations. Shinichi always believed that his father could solve any case and all the criminals paid for their crimes, but to hear from his own father that he could not help an innocent man must have hit him pretty hard.

So, Yusaku and Yukiko tried to cheer their son up by telling him about some of the wild adventures his father had as a student at Hogwarts. Even if they did not want their son to go to the wizard school, they still wanted their son to be the one to decide if he wanted to go or not.

Shinichi sat there listening to his parents going on and on about the Wizarding World, mostly good things, and he just nodded his head from time to time. He was still shaken that his father could not save someone. His father was in no way a coward, but for the government to threaten him... it must have made him back away from the case for Shinichi and his mother.

"Otou-san, are there wizards in japan?" Shinichi asked suddenly. It just occurred to him that wizards have more power than most people then there was a chance they would use magic to commit crimes.

"Yes, but there are fewer in japan and they are not suppose to use magic in front of murdanes."

"... Can wizards kill without leaving a trace?" While Shinichi was sure there was no such thing as a perfect crime, this was a different territory and he was not sure what wizards can do with their magic yet. If they can erase people's memories, or make evidence vanish… well life will be very difficult for him when he finally became a detective.

"No even if they do not leave physical evidence behind them, there are people who can sense if magic was used or not. However, the Wizarding government in Japan does not interfere unless a massacre or something similar occurs. " Yusaku knew what his son was thinking but throughout Yusaku's long career helping the police, he had passed only five cases where a wizard or a witch committed a crime.

"Shin-chan, you still have not told us what accidental magic you did as a child." Yukiko was trying to get the heads of her two boys off crimes and criminals. They'd had enough of that today!

Shinichi was thinking long and hard about any signs of any abnormal incidents in his young life. He felt like he found a few, but he was not really sure if they were evidence of magic or of him going insane at the times they had occurred.

"I am not really sure, but a few incidents come to mind. The most recent was on one of otou-san cases on a boat. Before the man was killed, I saw a black transparent aura around him. At first I ignored it but after he was murdered, I was so focused on searching for clues that it slipped to the back of my mind until now." After he put his chin in his palm in his thinking pose, "come to think of it, the murder also has a similar aura, but his was going wild and it was red instead." The other people on the boat had those aura's too but theirs were not as noticeable, in fact, now that he thought about it, he could faintly see the aura around his parents.

Yusaku was shocked. His son could see something no person should be able to see; he was not even sure this could be labeled under accidental magic.

"Shin-chan! Why didn't you tell me and your tou-san?! What else are you hiding from me… us? Can you see mine and your tou-san's as well?" Yukiko was excited and upset, mostly upset, her Shin-chan was keeping things from her, and this was something he should have shared with them the minute it happened.

"Oka-san! I thought I was going insane, not something you share with your parents when you are in the middle of a cruise. Plus, after that it completely slipped my mind. And yes, I do." Shinichi winced. His mother could be loud (the reason he gave up whenever she started to sound like she was whining). He was far too focused on ignoring all the auras around the people everywhere his parents dragged him to actually find time to tell them.

"Shinichi what other incidents do you think relates to this?" Yusaku's serious voice stopped Shinichi and Yukiko before they started to argue. His son had a unique power that he was hoping no one got wind of. Those with unique talents in the Wizarding World were treated in two ways, either as tools or with fear. If he was right, Shinichi had a rare gift that no one in his family, as far as he knew, ever had.

"Well… there was this one time when I was four that I really wanted a lemon pie. You and okaasan were out, and we did not have any, but somehow I found one in the kitchen on the table."

Another time I was five and you and okaasan were out again, and I was really tired from football practice. I fell and everything went dark. When I woke up, I was in bed, but you had not yet been home, so I went to ask Agasa-san but he was busy making… something."The explosion for Agasa's house was the reason he woke up.

Yusaku and Yukiko felt a bit like they had neglected their son, but when Shinichi was younger Yusaku was busy with cases and his novels were becoming very famous during that time, and Yukiko was trying to keep in good contact with the acting world while keeping her fans at bay. At their wedding had too many stalkers or obsessive maniacs trying to intervene. They loved their son very much, but they were very busy during the times they had to leave him alone. That's why they tried to take him wherever they went most of the time; if it was feasible.

To be able to apparate at that age without a wand, even if accidently, was very rare. As Yusaku feared, what Shinichi just told them showed that he had strong magic that was, for some reason, more controlled than it should be. Of course his son's behavior exhibited more wisdom and patience than most children, and he was in control of himself most of the time; that might have impacted his magic as well.

"Well Shinichi, we are going to leave this decision to you. Tell us what you decide tomorrow."

"Otou-san wait! Did you ever have to use magic in a case?"

"I tried not too but I have had to use it in the cases where magic was used, and I had to reverse some spells to get the evidence I needed."

"See you tomorrow Shin-chan."

Yusaku hoped his explanation helped his son decide.

* * *

This chapter was edited.

So what do you think Shinichi will do? I bet most of you will guess it right.

Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon(not sure when)!

I had an epiphany when reading another fan fiction and I can insure you that it is awesome if I write it right, it will be an epic story.


	3. Chapter 3: Shinichi's decision

Hi guys and please do not kill me.

I know I am super duper late with the update, but a lot has been keeping me from writing like a horrible writer block for a year (no kidding it was really bad.) I was actually going to have an entirely different storyline instead of this, but this is definitely better. Trust me.

And once again you can thank the plot bunnies who nagged me until I started writing this story. (They like to be credited every time.)

Also, sadly this chapter was not betaed, so please ignore the glaring mistakes until my beta fixes them and the reason I updated without having this chapter betaed was because you guys are awesome for waiting for me for sooo long and I don't want you to wait any longer.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naru-chan... oh wait wrong story. I meant I don't own Harry-chan nor Shin-chan, but like many I wish I did.

* * *

After Shinichi's parents left his room, he was left to his own thoughts where he kept going over all what his parents told him about the Wizarding world as he blankly stared at the book that a few hours ago held his interest and attention. But now, he started to wonder about all the wonders and secrets the world had to offer.

His otousan told him about fairies, mermaids, and even dragons, creatures that he once thought were fairy tales to enchant the children and give them a sense of wonder, but he never believed those stories because he, unlike most children, understood that if such creatures existed then why had there never been any evidence to support their existence?

Plus, those creatures would have definitely been on display for the entire world to see. His otusan's rebuttal at that time was that those creatures could be well hidden so humans couldn't find them but Shinichi argued back that if they were well hidden then how were they ever found in the first place.

He remembered that they would spent hours arguing until his okasan would have to play out the role of the forgotten and abandoned victim (puppy) whenever she found them arguing over the realism of fairytale creatures (among other things.) While she always provided an act worthy of an Oscar, her cute Shin-chan would still be trying to get his point across to her husband as he tried to stay awake.

Yukiko always wished she could have a camera for those precious moments, as Shin-chan was the most adorable child ever, even when he was arguing the non-existence of fairytale creatures.

Shinichi now knew that those creatures existed, or at least his otousan said he could proof existed, he was not sure what he should do. On one hand he could just refuse and either attempt to forget or have his father erase his memories of the past few hours' events, or he could just accept that magic exists and that some people have the power to read minds and fly on brooms (which still made no sense to him because how can a person be able to not only sit on a broom, but also fly on it.)

While Shinichi was still a bit skeptical about magic, but he would be lying if he didn't admit, at least to himself, that he was fascinated with what he could do with magic and all the books about magic he could get his hands on that would widen his knowledge and might potentially help him solve cases in the future.

To Shinichi's peers, he would seem to be an annoying know-it-all who thinks that everyone is beneath him just because his scores were always the highest. But what they don't know, is that Shinichi would study materials fit for people at high school level or even university level because he loves challenging himself and that was why he learned English and was planning on learning another language in the future.

And now that he knew magic existed, he couldn't help but want to run to his parents room just so he could get his hands on books about magic, but he held himself back because he wanted to be sure before he made a rash decision. His otusan has warned him about the darker side of the magical world and the prejudice against magical creatures, especially to those of mixed origins. It was a world where the "pureness of your blood" determines your social standing and laws can be swayed with how much money you have.

Shinichi's otusan always tried to show Shinichi the good and bad to everything and taught him the importance of have a balanced and unbiased opinion. He taught Shinichi that whenever he looks at problem that he must first gather up all the clues before he came to a conclusion and that patience is key to everything in life. Shinichi lives by those lessons as much as he could, but if people think that it was easy for him to get his otusan to teach him anything, then they are wrong.

When he was younger, Shinichi followed his otusan, almost like a stalker, just so that he could understand how his otusan was able to solve any case that he came across. And his awesome otusan (quo sarcastic tone) would leave simple clues for Shinichi to find that not only helped Shinichi learn, but also pissed Shinichi to no end.

This to Shinichi was nothing but a declaration of war... and a (bitter) reminder of his multiple defeats. Again goes to show that the entire Kudo family... was a bit different from other families.

Shinichi was not one to cower when faced with a challenge and the wizarding world was going to be a major challenge for him, but he still wanted enjoy all it could offer him.

Shinichi decided to tell his parents in the morning that he wanted to go to the magical boarding school.

He would definitely miss Ran and maybe Sonoko… No he was definitely going to miss Ran and dr. Agasa and the ever occurring explosions that used to freak him out but became an everyday occurrence in his neighborhood. He actually relied on them to wake up in the morning because alarm clocks never were able to wake him up, unless he had like 10 in places where he couldn't kick something at them or kick them directly at the wall.

He also wondered if he would be allowed coffee because without it, his entire day would be ruined, but he usually needed coffee only when he spend the night reading instead of sleeping. Still he preferred to have coffee available in case he needed it, but he might have that covered. There were times when he would be in desperate need for coffee, but his okasan would make him hot chocolate instead and nag him for even asking for coffee, but unknown to his okasan, almost every time the cup with hot chocolate would turn into dark coffee in all its glory.

He sometimes though his otusan took pity on him and switched the content, but he dismissed that theory because his otusan was not always present in the same room, but Shinichi usually doesn't care how he gets his coffee as long as he gets his tank filled with oil (at least that's how his okasan put it) and while Shinichi didn't enjoy being compared to car, but he could really deny the accuracy of the comparison.

Shinichi decided to head to bed early as he was getting tired, but before that he needed a light read before he slept.

* * *

Meanwhile Yukiko and Yusaku were both dealing with the past events of the day in different ways.

Yukiko was watching TV shows as she analyzed each actor's/actress's performance and sorted out the flaws or acting mistakes and thought of ways they could have directed the actors better or filmed the scene from a better angle or how with better lighting they could have elevated some scenes' impact. Basically she was trying to distract herself, but she was failing miserably. All she could think about was her little Shin-chan and what his decision was going to be.

Yukiko wanted to be supportive regardless of his decision, but either way it would have a major impact on Shinichi's future.

If he decided to forget about magic, then he could continue on with his life, but she worried that he would come to regret it one day because he would still have his magic. One day might come where he loses control over his magic and he might hurt people, and she knew it would break her son. Shinichi was all about justice and finding the one truth, but if he ever crossed to the dark side, even if unintentionally, it would be very hard for him to find his way back because while her Shinichi was strong, he can be easily broken if the right buttons are pushed.

On the other hand if he decides to learn magic, then he would be far away from her for too long. Yukiko and Yusaku both love their son greatly, but they did not want to drag their son along with them around the world; they decided to respect his decision and let him stay in Japan, so that he can have a stable life. While they would never admit it to their son, but they sometimes regret that decision because they started to notice that they are missing too much of his childhood and his independence makes them feel negligent and unreliable.

Yukiko also worried that her Shin-chan might put himself in danger, excluding the fact that he was already a danger magnet considering how many people might have tried to kidnap him, but were never seen or heard from ever again… meaning that they were behind bars… maybe. She knew her son practically would dive in danger if her Yusaku wasn't there to knock some sense into him, and she knew Sirius's story really bothered Shinichi, but it wouldn't stop him from pursuing justice even if it might get him hurt.

While Yokiko continued to ran scenarios in her head regard Shinichi and surprisingly the TV she was still watching, Yusaku was dealing with the situation in a more calm relaxed manner.

Yusaku was simply writing his story (that was a month overdue) as he creatively described the gruesome death of one characters, who coincidentally happened to resemble an old manipulative bastard he happened to know. Writing was his only way to vent, otherwise he would explode and that could be potentially dangerous at the moment.

Yusaku was worried for his son's safety if he got involved in the Wizarding world, and he knew his son would most likely decide to go to Hogwarts because he knew how Shinichi thought. Yusaku knew his son might get manipulated along with the rest of students by Dumbledore, even after his warnings, but again he would not prevent Shinichi from making his own decisions and his own mistakes because Yusaku wanted him to make his own mistakes and learn from them.

The thing that worried Yusaku the most though, was that if Dumbledore discovered Shinichi's gift that he might try to use him or eliminate him just so Shinichi wouldn't expose the Dumbledore hidden behind the image of a kind caring grandfather. That terrified Yusaku because he wasn't sure his son would be able to fight Dumbledore's influence or his schemes on his own.

He also planned to teach Shinichi Occlumency, before anything else, to at least give him some form protection. Yusaku knew it might be hard for Shinichi to learn in such a short time, but he wasn't his son for nothing, (plus he knew his son was a major bookworm, like himself, and that he would buy all the books in the library if he could.)

Yusaku when back to writing his book and again came up with creative ways to kill people and those people usually were people who tried to harm his family in some way (like those idiots who tried to kidnap his son but they were never seen or heard from again… because they were either in prison or in some country far far away with no memories at all… at least some of them and the rest… well they were in worst situations.)

The next day came after a restless night for Yukiko and Yusaku, and with Shinichi's decision as he settled down in his parents room and told them," I want to go to Hogwarts."

* * *

So... did you guys like it? I wanted to make it longer, but it was started to seem like I was just stretching the chapter rather than adding content.

Review, follow, or favorite, it's you choice but I would appreciate everyone who reads my stories even if you don't do anything. But beware my plot bunnies will hunt your dreams, hehehehe

PS. if you guys read my other story, then don't worry I will be working on it next so please be patient with me.


End file.
